United States Navy aircraft often utilize dispenser pods for launching expendables and for use on rocket launchers. These dispenser pods need to maintain the overall size, shape, and mass properties of the rocket launcher. The dispenser pods must also provide electromagnetic isolation, be able to be jettisoned, and withstand the ejection forces generated by a launch canister.